The Beast Within
Episode Four “Last time on TEENs... murder was committed by Seth, animals were slaughtered and forced to be eaten by the contestants. In the end the boys on Team Swagga brought their team to victory, sending once again Team Textaholics to the elimination ceremony. Where Joanne and Sherri betrayed Noah and voted to get rid of Andrea out of jealousy. How will that affect them today? Find out now on TEENs” Ben announced. “Oh hey girls, I didn’t see you there. That was one shocking elimination, wasn’t it!” Noah growled. “We just decided to do you a favor, that girl was all over you. You just couldn’t avoid her! So we took one for the team and sent her home.” Sherri smiled. “But I thought we agreed that Alex was going to go home.” Noah hissed. “Well we thought strategically, and Alex is better in challenges. We were going to tell you...but we uh forgot.” Joanne half smiled. “Whatever, I’d like to have known about it...well nothing we can do about it now.” Noah sighed. “So Noah, need someone to rub your suntan lotion on?” Sherri blushed. “Ya know? I think I just might need an extra hand.” he winked. Noah: Oh you think I’m going to let this go? Those girls have gotten close...too close. I think it might be about time to split them up. Except Joanne is just too timid to actually flirt with me. I have just the plan. “So what’s the plans for today?” Tom asked Jacelin. They were both sitting on the couch. “I really just want to win the challenge so we won’t have to worry about going to elimination.” Jacelin said. “Agreed. If we go to elimination, I don’t see any way we can save our selves unless we get Bryson and Charlotte to vote with us...” Tom said. “Oh I’m pretty positive that we have the votes, Charlotte will easy, I could possibly swing Seth’s vote, then Bryson. Oh who am I joking? He’ll be a piece of cake.” Jacelin giggled. “Anyways, I’m gonna go and freshen up before the challenge.” Tom said and then left for the bathrooms. Bryson then came in and reclined on the couch next to Jacelin, “So what are you doing here all alone?” Bryson flirted. “Just thinking about things.” Jacelin sighed. “What kind of things?” Bryson asked. “Just about my home...my siblings, parents, my dog Sky....just home” she sighed. “I understand, I was getting a little homesick as well. But you just gotta put on a smile and know that you’re here to win a million dollars.” Bryson smiled. “Thanks Bryson, speaking of the million bucks, do you have a strategy on getting there?” Jacelin smiled. “Yes, yes I do.” Bryson said plainly. “Does it include having an alliance?” she asked. “Somewhat...oh look at the time...I gotta go” he said and then ran out of the room leaving Jacelin in confusion. Bryson: I feel so bad not including Jacelin in on the guys alliance, she is the last person I’d want to go. But I don’t know if I want to stay loyal to my guys alliance or swap sides and go ally with Jacelin and Tom. Well I’m just assuming...those two have been really close lately...ugh I wish we were that close! Meanwhile Joshua was busy talking to Seth about the ‘guys alliance’ in the kitchen. “So why can’t we tell Charlotte about the alliance? She’s my friend too.” Seth sighed. “Because she’s not a guy for starters, and we can’t let everyone just know about the alliance. Then everyone will know and we’ll have a huge target on our backs for the rest of the game.” Joshua explained. During this conversation there was one person listening in on the discussion.... “Charlotte won’t tell anyone. Are we going to have to vote her out?” Seth gasped. “No... but we might if lose a challenge.” Joshua said. “We can not lose ever!” Seth growled. Landon: Wow... I can not believe what I just saw. An alliance in the other team, this could be useful information. I should probably tell Monica about it... A loud whistle then alerted everyone in the mansion. “Oh god! I think my eardrums are bleeding!” Joshua screamed. “You have drums in your ears? Let me see!” Charlotte squealed. “Charlotte, I don’t think he’d have drums in his ears. He seems more of a guitar person.” Seth smiled. “FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! There’s no musical instruments in my ears!” Joshua growled. “You don’t have to be so harsh about it, Seth see if I have drums in my ears.” Charlotte requested. “We do not have time for that! We have a challenge to do! This challenge is probably my favorite... teams against teams fighting for the chance to stay in the game!” Ben shouted. “Yadadadada! Get on with the challenge please!” Monica demanded. “Wait when do drums bleed anyways?” Charlotte asked. “SILENCE! Oh my god, if you teenagers give me a grey hair I will personally take the hot water from your showers.” Ben threatened. “Geez.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Anyways, the challenge is the classic DODGEBALL!” Ben cheered. “NO!” Tom randomly screamed. “What now??” Ben shouted, he looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. “Uhh...nevermind...” Tom sighed. Tom: Ever since I was in middle school, I have been horrified of dodgeball. But its about time I get over that phobia! Today I shall conquer my fear! “Alright everyone go to the backyard. We have the dodgeball court divided into 3 sections! There are 6 balls in the middle. Each round will last 3 minutes!” Ben explained and then everyone went out to the backyard. “In this challenge, no one will be able to back out of this challenge. If your team is down on team members, then that is your disadvantage because you lost the other 3 challenges.” Ben explained. “Now each team go to your spots, your team logo will be on the spots.” Noah: This challenge is going to be rough, but hopefully Team Swagga will be a bigger target because they have more members on their team. My team just needs to back down for a bit. “Alright team huddle up! This is the plan. We prey on the weak! That is Team Text-a-Holics. With 4 people left on their team, they should slowly begin to dissolve. So we target them first! Understood?” Monica demanded. “Ming Lee understand. Ming Lee crush puny people!” Ming Lee cheered. “But wouldn’t it be more logical for us to target Team Swagger? Since they are the bigger team?” Kevin asked. “No nerdboy, I am team captain! And this is how we’re going to do this.” Monica snapped. Kevin: She is a bitch. “Alright is everyone ready to dodge those balls?” Ben asked. “I’ll be ready as long as you never say that again.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Geez, tough crowd. READY SET GO!” Ben yelled. The contestants dashed for the 6 balls in the center. Swagga managed to get 3, Text-a-Holics got 2, and Zit-Heads got one. The one that the Zit-Heads got was Landon, who quickly nailed Sherri in the back, knocking the ball she had out of her hands. “Ouch!” Sherri shouted. “And she is out of here! Text-a-Holics are now down to 3! How will they manage now?” Ben asked and Sherri walked off the court. “This is a stupid game.” Sherri sighed. Tom: And I was in the middle of my team’s area, balls were being thrown everywhere. It was like World War 3 out there! Alex had grabbed the ball Sherri dropped and threw it at Landon’s face knocking him to the ground. “Landon!” Monica shouted, then quickly forgetting about her fallen player and got back into the game. An anonymous ball then was thrown right into Keith slamming the skinny boy straight into the way. “Keep on fighting!” Keith said as he dramatically collapsed. 3 balls then cascaded from the Swagga’s into the ZitHead’s territory, all aimed straight for MingLee. “MingLee scared!” she cried as the balls whammed her hard. “And thats is the end of round 1! Sherri, Landon, Keith, and Ming-Lee are all out! Swagga is still unwounded. How will round 2 go?” Ben asked and then gave the contestants some time to get reset. “Okay guys, we need to just focus on defense! I didn’t come here to lose! We need to step back and let Swagga and ZitHeads go take each other down!” Noah tried to encourage his team. “Okay Kevin, it’s just you and me. If I lose you. I’m going to go berserk. I’m gonna go to the end and grab all the balls and crush them!” Monica rallied. “Sounds like a plan, and I should just stand here and defend myself?” Kevin asked. “Yes, since that’s all you’re good for.” Monica snapped at him. “ALRIGHT! Lets get this show on the road, round 2 starts now!” Ben yelled. Monica made a beeline to the balls, she pushed 5 of the balls into the ZitHeads side. Joshua managed to grab one of the balls. “RETREAT!” Noah yelled and the Text-a-Holics ran from the balls. “Take this!” Joshua yelled and then threw the ball at Monica, she ducked and the ball slammed Kevin in the face breaking his glasses. “Man down!” Kevin yelled and passed out. “HELL NO! You didn’t just do this! I didn’t want to do this but now you’ve made me angry!” Monica yelled and you could probably see a red glare in her eyes. She then took the balls and threw them like cannonballs at the Swagga’s. She hit Joshua first, then Jacelin in the gut, then Bryson, then caught Seth. She had one ball left and Tom and Charlotte were left. Tom: In my mind, I was the hero, I caught the ball as she threw it at me and then Monica was out declaring the ZitHead’s loss and everyone picked me up and carried me to victory! In real life, Tom was frozen and then he collapsed and hit the ground. Not even being hit by the ball yet. “AGH!” Charlotte screamed, as Monica chucked the ball at her. She ran and ran, but the ball seemed to be chasing her, it eventually caught her and nailed her in the butt, eliminating her from the challenge. “ROUND OVER! 5 people from Swagga are out! Dang Monica has a good arm! Remind me not to make her angry. Meanwhile Tom is frozen, might need to check on him, and Noah’s team of 3 surprisingly has increased their chances of not going to elimination tonight by a lot...unless Monica gets a hold of them as well.” Ben explained. “No time for talk lets dodge them balls!” Ben cheered and then a ball nailed him in the face. “I said never say that again!” Monica yelled. “Alright....ready set go!” Ben yelled as soon as he recovered from the hit to the face. Monica chased for the balls and Noah’s team didn’t even try. They were all huddled in the corner praying for their lives after they just witness the Swagga’s get slaughtered. “Come on guys! Get out and fight! You wimps!”Monica yelled. “You don’t want to target us! Come on we only have 4 people left! Give us a break, and you can make the biggest team left in the game lose a player tonight!” Noah tried to compromise. “I can see where you’re coming from. But what’s in it for me?” Monica raised her eyebrow. “We will let your team win the next challenge! Just don’t take us!” Joanne shouted. “What? When’d we agree to that?” Noah stammered. “Just now as I was fending for our lives! That girl is a maniac!” Joanne screeched. “Sound’s like a deal.” Monica said and then tossed the ball on Tom hitting him in the gut. “Oww...” he whimpered. “THATS IT! Team Swaggalicious will be heading to their first elimination ceremony tonight! Now to figure out who wins this challenge, the final 2 teams will now go head to head against each other for first place!” Ben cheered! “WE QUIT!” the entire team shouted, and Monica smiled coolly. “Okay looks like Team Zit Heads win this challenge! Congrats guys!” Ben shouted. “I’ll be seeing you guys at the elimination ceremony tonight” Ben said to Team Swagga who were still lying in defeat. “Say WHAT?” Monica hissed when she heard what Landon had to tell her about the guy’s alliance. “Yup, I’m pretty sure it consists of Joshua, Seth, Bryson, and Tom. Meaning that either Jacelin or Charlotte will be going home tonight.” Landon explained. “I’m glad you told me about this Landon... perhaps we can use this against them...hmm....”Monica was thinking. “What do you mean?” Landon asked. “Oooh thats perfect. We’re going to get you on that alliance. You’re going to go and tell Joshua what you know and then blackmail them into letting you onto the team.” Monica explained. “Wow... that’s so crazy... it just might work!” Landon grinned. “Joanne wait up!” Noah shouted trying to catch Joanne before she went to her bedroom. “Hey Noah, what’s up?” Joanne smiled. “I know we haven’t been spending a lot of time together... with the Andrea thing, and how Sherri’s always been on my back. I was thinking that maybe we could... umm hang out sometime? Just you and me?” Noah asked. “Oh so you mean like a date?” she blushed. “Yeah... I guess it would be a date.” Noah smiled. “Yes. I would love to go on a date with you.” Joanne smiled. Noah: Hook Line and Sinker. Let’s just see how Sherri is going to handle Joanne and I “dating”. “Hey Bryson.” Jacelin came out from her bedroom in only a oversized t-shirt. “Hubba Hubba....uhh. I mean.... Hi....uh Jacelin!” Bryson’s face got red as blood. “I was just hoping, that you would vote out Joshua with us tonight...” Jacelin smiled. “Uhm...sure.... whatever you want.” Bryson tried to gasp for air. “Alrighty then... are you okay Bryson?” Jacelin raised her eyebrow. “Yeah.... I just need to go get a breath of fresh air! Nice talking to you!” Bryson smiled and then ran from the room. Jacelin then closed the door and then came in to see Tom and Charlotte sitting on her bed. “That worked quite well, both of you are safe. We just have to vote Joshua and then we’ll be on our way to the end!” Jacelin cheered. “I sure hope so! Getting through this elimination will be reassuring” Tom sighed. “What am I doing here?” Charlotte asked. Jacelin: Okay now that I’ve handled that business, I can just sit back and relax for the time being. I should be enjoying this big old mansion more often. “Yo Joshua! I need a word with you bro!” Landon called over to him. “Yeah sure what’s up man?” Joshua asked. “I know about your guys alliance. And I want in on it.” Landon said “How can you get in on it if you’re not even on our team?” Joshua asked puzzled. “Truth is, I’m going to need some help past the merge. If you and your alliance can make it to the merge, we can combine forces and dominate this game.” Landon bargained. “Sound’s good to me. You just have to keep sticking with Monica and ride to the merge! Once we get there, I’ll take care of you.” Joshua smiled. Joshua: Okay, my strategy is just to tell people what they want to hear. Am I going to go through with it? Well we’ll see. It might work in my favor later on... who knows? “Listen Charlotte, you have to listen to me. You have to vote with me! Heres a sheet of paper that will tell you how to spell the name we’re voting for!” Seth handed her the paper. “Thanks Sethie-Poo, I know I can always trust in you.” Charlotte smiled. “Sethie-Poo? Since when have we given each other nicknames?” Seth asked. “Since we started dating, you silly goose.” Charlotte giggled. “What? When’d we start dating?” Seth asked shocked. “Well my momma says that I shouldn’t hold hands with boys unless I truly cared about them. And I care about you... a lot.” Charlotte smiled. “Aww I care about you too, but I think we might be going too fast. Maybe we should wait a bit, before we start dating.” Seth smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” Charlotte smiled. “We gotta stick together, Char-Char.” Seth looked into her eyes. “Char-Char?” she asked. “Well you need a nickname too!” Seth said. Elimination Ceremony “Well it’s that time again, well not for you guys since it is your first time here. But this is how it goes, you guys will go to the confessionals and state who you’re voting for, then I will tally the votes and announce who will go home.” Ben explained. “You may vote now.” Jacelin: I hope my scrambling worked, this vote is for you Josh. I hope that you are out. Bryson: I don’t know what to do... I told Jacelin that she had my vote, but the guys are relying on me to me.... I really should have decided before this.... ugh.... I vote for..... “Alright the votes are in. One of you brats are going to be thrown into that dungeon any minute now.” Ben laughed. “Can you get on with it?” Jacelin asked. “Calm your tits. I’ll do it when I’m good and ready.” Ben shushed her. “You ready yet?” Charlotte asked. “Yes...I believe I am.... lets see here. One vote for....... Joshua! Oooh another vote for Joshua......a third vote for.... TOM?............ a fourth vote for........Tom. It’s a tie vote now. Only 2 votes left.” Ben gasped. “Oh Tom! No!” Jacelin gasped. “Okay....the fifth vote goes to............. Tom........ and the final vote goes to.................Joshua! Looks like we have a tie vote! And we’ll be going to a tiebreaker!” Ben announced. Jacelin: Either Charlotte or Bryson lied to me! I do not like this at all! Tom better win this tiebreaker or I am going to be PISSED! Joshua: So I thought their might’ve been a tie vote. But I thought that Seth would have gotten Charlotte’s vote for sure, because of her stupidity...unless someone in my alliance backstabbed me. Tom: This has been a traumatic day for me, facing my fear against the balls. And now being so close to being eliminated! Come on I gotta win this for Jacelin...and Jamie. I can do this! “Alright guys, time for the tiebreaker challenge. You will be going against each other in a small game of ‘Tug of War’. The person to let go of their rope first loses and will be eliminated.” Ben announced. Johan then lied the rope down for them, and they both grabbed a side of it. “I’m going to take you down shortstuff!” Joshua yelled. “GO TOM!” Jacelin cheered. The two began at the ropes pulling them back and forth. It seemed like another tie match. Until Ben yelled.... “NOW!” and then Johan came out with two dodgeballs, then Barbara with two dodgeballs, and Ben with two dodgeballs himself and then they began pelting the dodgeballs at the two. Tom then froze, his fear of dodgeballs was too much, he then let go of the rope, throwing Joshua back, and then Tom fell flat on the ground frozen like a deer in front of headlights. “NO!” Jacelin yelled. Johan then pulled out a stretcher and placed Tom on it. “And it is final, Joshua is still in the game, it is the end for poor Tommy. Goodbye bud!” Ben waved bye. Jacelin was by the stretcher as Johan was carrying him to the dungeon. “Tom! I’ll miss you so much!” Jacelin cried out. “Win this thing for me Jacelin!” Tom yelled and then he was thrown into the dungeon. “Well that was a shocking twist of events. How will this affect Jacelin’s game with her ally out of the picture? How will Noah and Joanne’s date go? Will Char-Char and Sethie-Poo start dating? Who will leave? All next time on TEENS!” Ben wrapped it up. Category:Teens Episodes